


Wrong Time, Right Person

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Angst Bingo 2018 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Broken Neck, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Tom Hiddleston has been a part of your life ever since your daughter was born. He’s been with you through thick and thin, especially through this thick time.





	Wrong Time, Right Person

The one person you were most proud of was your daughter, Nikki. Having her 12 years ago was one of the best things that happened to you even though her father never came back. He didn’t even show up at the hospital to see his daughter being born. All her life, it’s only been the two of you, and you never needed anyone else.

It was definitely hard in the beginning since you worked two jobs just to keep a roof over yours and hers head. You didn’t have any money for a babysitter, but luckily, your best friend was always available to help. Tom Hiddleston was the most important men in your life because he was there from the beginning.

You two met when you and Nikki were on a walk one day. Tom was walking his dogs, and they came running over to you and Nikki who was only 3 months old at the time. At first, you feared the dogs would hurt her, but when they saw the small child, they were careful not to hurt her. Tom came running after them a few seconds later, profusely apologizing to you. He saw your baby girl, and the two of you got to talking which lead you to become friends. All because of his dogs.

You two immediately hit it off, and he was appalled at the thought of Nikki’s father leaving you. He made a silent vow to himself that he would be there for you if and when you needed him. He hasn’t left your life since. As Nikki grew up, she loved being around Tom. You two weren’t dating, but he would be over to watch her as you worked and gave you whatever you two needed.

He had a job of his own, but he worked from home which is why he was the perfect person to watch over your child. Over the years, you two grew close, and the bond him and Nikki shared grew stronger. As soon as she could talk, she began saying Tom’s name, but not after her first word being “Mama”. Seeing them two together made you think of your relationship with him, and what it could turn into.

You’ve been hurt many times before, and her father left for a reason you still didn’t know. Tom may have been a strong supporter in your life, but you didn’t want to end up getting hurt. Plus, you didn’t want to ruin 12 years of a good friendship for something that you couldn’t control. It wouldn’t be fair to him, and certainly not to Nikki. She grew attached to him and ruining what you two have when she was her age, it would only make her depressed.

So, you kept your feelings about Tom buried deep, and just lived life wondering what could have been. To keep yourself distracted, you used Nikki’s hobby-soon-to-be-career as an excuse to occupy your mind. She was in love with ice skating. Ever since you took her to your mom’s house in New York to ice skate, she fell in love with the sport. As soon as the two of you came home, she was back in the rink–and indoor rink since it never got cold enough to snow.

She had been going to this rink for over 8 years, and each day she got better and better. Figure skating was one of her passions, and you could see her being a professional one soon. Right now, you and Tom were at the ice rink, watching your baby girl practice for the team she was on. She would be competing soon for a spot on a much bigger team and wanted to be ready.

“Thanks for coming with me,” you smiled, looking at your best friend. You two were sitting in the bleachers, letting Nikki do her thing.

“I’m always happy to accompany you,” he said with a smile.

“Mom!” you looked up to see Nikki waving at you. “Watch this!” She took off, building up speed before jumping in the air, twirling. She landed perfectly on her feet, and you clapped, giving her a thumbs up.

“Good job honey! Just be careful!” you exclaimed. She nodded and went back to practicing.

“Any plans for Christmas?” you asked.

“My family wants me to go back to London, but I have too much work to get done. It’s not the first time I had to cancel on them, but they understand. Plus, I have someone here to spend the holidays with.”

“Who?”

“You and Nikki,” he said, making you blush. Judging by your reaction, his eyes went wide, and he started to take back what he said. “Uh, I didn’t mean it—I mean, only if you want.”

“Tom, Nikki and I would be glad to have with join us. It’s just going to be us anyway. My parents live too far away for us to go there, and I have too many family members for them to join me down here. I’m not even going to think about her father’s family.”

“It’s his loss for leaving you. He didn’t know what he had. Nikki is a wonderful daughter, and you’re an amazing mom. For being a single parent, you did an exquisite job.”

“Thanks Tom,” you smiled, staring into his ocean blue eyes. “I don’t know if you’re busy this weekend, but Nikki and I are going up north to go sledding if you wanted to come.”

Before Tom had a chance to answer, a blood-curdling scream broke the silence. Not just any scream, your daughter’s scream.

“MOM!!!” she screamed, immediately catching your attention. Looking over at her, you saw her on the ground, almost in the fetal position. Time seemed to slow down as you got up, rushed down the stairs, and to the ice. Nothing was on your mind except Nikki and getting to her was your main priority. Slamming the door open, you rushed onto the ice in your shoes, slipping at least 5 times. Tom was hot on your heels.

“What happened?!” you panicked, sliding on the ground to check on your daughter who was hysterical. She couldn’t seem to answer your question, and when you saw her neck, you knew it had been broken.

“Tom, call the ambulance!” you ordered, and he was already on it. Turning back to your daughter, you got tears at her pain. “It’s going to be okay baby, you’re going to be just fine.”

“They’ll be here any minute,” Tom said, but you could barely hear him.

* * *

“Is she going to be okay?” you asked the doctor with tears streaming down your eyes. Tom wrapped an arm around you and rubbed your shoulder in comfort. Nikki was out cold due to the painkillers they gave her, and based on her weight, she would be out for a while.

“Yes, she will be fine. The break didn’t cause any damage to her spinal cord, and the effects won’t leave lasting damage to anywhere else. She will have to wear a brace, and the recovery process is slow, but she’ll be good as new in no time. Excuse me,” the doctor said before leaving the room.

Now that you and Tom were alone, you were free to cry. Turning to face him, you buried your head in his neck, letting the tears soak into the collar of his shirt.

“She’s going to be okay,” Tom whispered as he held you. No other words were spoken, his actions did all the talking. You didn’t know what to say, so you decided not to say anything. Tom had been there for you her entire life, and he wasn’t going to back out now. He fell in love with you a few years ago, but never said anything due to messing this up. The timing wasn’t right now, but he knew he would have to tell you how he feels because he saw Nikki as his own daughter. Seeing her like this broke his heart, but all he could do was be there for you.


End file.
